Your Cheating Heart
by DAve and Bob
Summary: "I-it's not like it's my fault this happened, I mean things were moving so slowly...Well I guess it's alright, as long as she doesn't find out!" The teenage boy tried to push the blame on others, though it was his decision alone. Though cheating on your girlfriend isn't something you should admit in the first place. OC/OC, takes place after the events of the series.


**Chapter 1**

**A mistake**

The couple walked down the street, it was rather strange. They only knew each other for two months, but the teenage boy had a nagging feeling, the feeling one should not have during young love. The feeling of sheer boredom and frustration at nothing moving forward, maybe he was the rushy type, but there was a lack of something specific in their relationship. Sex to put it bluntly, perhaps a lot of people were old fashion, but the teen couldn't shake this feeling of boredom.

"Oh, why don't we get something to eat!" The cheerful brown haired girl smiled as the teenager let out a short laugh, he wondered what conversation would be sparked up over such a dinner, perhaps nothing important. Though he did have something important to do.

"Oh, yeah! I actually have something I need to do with Chéngshú!" It was the truth, though it was mostly him trying to find a way to get away another boring conversation with the girl he was dating...was that bad?

"_Nah ,I'll just make it up to her later," _The boy smiled as he made the mental note, as the girl gained a small frown, it was obvious that she was disappointed with such an answer. Though that disappointment vanished as she bought something else up.

"Oh, well since we can't eat dinner together, how about breakfast tomorrow?" She smiled, even he had to admit that her brown eye's were beautiful as he winced.

"Sure, I don't mind..." The brown haired girl nodded, he assumed that he would have to wake up early in the morning, it was annoying though, he really wasn't a morning person to be begin with. Though he really couldn't tell her no.

"Okay, I'll be sure to be ready early!" As he said those words, the couple who members were Judeing and Xìngyùn parted ways.

It was odd, if one would look at the large city at night, it would be impossible to tell that it is actually a Fire Nation colony, though with the war over, most people had no ideal what was going to happen to the city of Yu Dao. Speaking of such a thing.

"_Aren't some important people suppose to stop by...bah, it's none of my concern..." _Judeing erased all concern about politics from his head, he would worry about it when it started to effect his life, until then it was just a worthless.

As he walked down the street, the brightly lit shops still booming with business, he couldn't help, but feel some force pull on his heart, perhaps it was nostalgia, he remembered walking down the streets shopping with Chengshu.

Speaking of that, he really needed to speak to Chengshu about a rather important matter, though it probably wasn't important to anyone else, but himself as the black haired teen slapped his cheeks. "Okay, with this all my problems will be solved!" It was odd, Judeing said such a thing, not realizing that he was about to cause even more problems.

* * *

"The urgent thing you wanted to talk about...was your love life?" The dark skinned woman cocked her eyes as she sat on her bed. Judeing forgot how cramped the small two roomed house was, he actually started to wonder if the house was even made for such a thing.

The small window showed stars as Jude grumbled, he didn't mind getting advice for things from Chengshu usually, in truth she was actually rather smart about a lot of the things she did. Though this seemed rather odd, even if she was older, talking to your best friend about love is rather odd. Especially if said friend was female.

"Y-yeah! It's a big deal to me, I mean...things are going so slow..." He sounded like a whining child as he stretched on the floor, his clothing matching that of the earth kingdom as Chengshu crossed her arms before asking some questions. Her brown hair shuffling with her movements.

"Hmm, when did you first kiss?" It was a simple question as Judeing started to rub the back of his head, thinking about it, even their first kiss was dishearteningly late. Three weeks into his relationship as he recalled.

"Three weeks from when I asked her out," Judeing stated, it seemed he was ashamed with that statement. He dated three girls before Xìngyùn and none of them took that long for him to kiss.

"Wow...that's pretty pathetic," Chengshu sighed, Judeing didn't know what hurt more, the fact that the woman said such a thing, or the fact that she said it without a hint of joy or sarcasm, as if he was truly pathetic.

"Next question, are you her first boyfriend?" Chengshu brushed her hair back as Judeing simply nodded.

Xingyun herself said that Judeing was the first guy she dated, which was odd. You think a Sixteen year old girl would be dating a lot, he was the same age, and he dated his fair share of girls...though."

"Well I have one final question, are you a virgin?" Chengshu smiled, she knew the answer to that as Judeing gritted his teeth. Despite dating four girls, he still had such an irritating title, I mean he was sixteen soon to be seventeen, and he was still such an idiot. Perhaps it was because he spoiled the girls, or maybe he dated the wrong girls.

"Y-you know the answer to that!" Judeing stated as the woman in front of him sighed.

"Well, you could probably just ask her and get it out of her, since you are her first boyfriend she's probably nervous that she'll mess it up she'll probably sleep with you just out of fear." Judeing frowned, for someone doing something like that seemed rather twisted as Judeing simply remained silent, as if he was pondering if he should do such a thing.

"Or, you could break up with her, find another girl that isn't such a newbie in the game of love, really. You could avoid all of this if you actually do some research other than just saying 'oh, pretty girl, time to date her!'" What a shame, Chengshu made him sound like an idiot, which probably wasn't that far from the truth.

"Ignoring what you said, I probably couldn't do that to her, what if we break up after that? She'll probably be pretty messed up," He didn't like the ideal of taking something like that from a girl, and knowing who Xingyun was, that would crush her.

"Oh, well I was going to recommend one more thing to you, but I doubt you someone as nice and naive as you would do it," The woman smiled as Judeing frowned, there Chengshu went again, treating him like some kind of child, he wasn't going let the chance to get rid of some of his frustration pass him by.

"Don't treat me like some sort of child, tell me!" Judeing almost demanded that as the dark skinned woman simply smiled, she knew that boy for nine years, and he always acted in such a way. Though perhaps it was because Chengshu always looked after him.

Chengshu covered her body with the sheets, only her head was showing before she spoke. "You could always just cheat on her, at least until she is ready to sleep with you, but then again. A nice guy like you probably wouldn't be able to cheat on his girlfriend right?"

The woman simply smiled, as Judeing bit his bottom lip, he didn't know how to reply to such a statement, perhaps it would be best to answer truthfully from his heart, and what he thought about himself. "T...that's not true, I don't think I'm a nice guy, and I would cheat on my girlfriend in an instant if a beautiful girl asked me, I mean I am a guy, and I'm not stupid." He barely hesitated as Chengshu eyes widen, she leaned out if her bed, moving her face only inches away from Judeing's.

"Oh, is that so? Tell me Judeing, do you think I am beautiful?" Judeing winced, she was sickeningly beautiful, she was truly a woman. Her gray eyes, her long brown hair, her breast and dark skin. Every single thing on her did not belong to a girl, but a woman that was six years his senior.

"_What the hell are you doing?! She's your friend, your best friend it would be weird, and what about Xìngyùn?" _It was odd, despite saying he would cheat on Xingyun without hesitation, he was having his doubts all of a sudden.

"Y-yes, I think you're actually the most beautiful woman I know," Despite having a girlfriend he said those words so casually.

"_Dumbass, stop!" _His brain was shouting with all it's might, though Judeing body was not following them, truth of the matter was...

"Well, let me give you something Judeing," Chengshu leaned, and their lips touched, it was not just a peck as the woman shoved her tongue into Judeing's mouth. The kiss lasted what seemed to be an eternity as they separated. "Since you're so frustrated...let me take some of that frustration away..."

She said those words so perfectly, as Judeing mind told him one last thing.

"_Forget, Xingyun."_

* * *

"Shit, Shit, SHIT! I can't believe I did that!" The teenager scrambled to get his clothing on, it seemed articles of clothing was scattered about the small house as Chengshu chuckle, she was still naked under the sheets, perhaps she didn't need to work that day.

"Well, you weren't that bad, though you could use a little practice," Chengshu gave a small laugh as Judeing eye twitched. She was taking what they did so lightly.

"Darn it, this isn't something to joke about, I'm suppose to meet Xingyun this morning for breakfast! If I late after blowing her off last night then she'll be crushed," Chengshu laughed again as she gave a small wink.

"Aw, thinking you're going to hurt the girl's feelings? Well think of it this way, you're not going to be a virgin anymore, so even if she cries it was worth it not," It was weird, Judeing should be jumping up and down with joy, but he was only feeling some sort of nagging guilt.

"_Bah, it doesn't matter! As long as Xingyuan doesn't find out, it doesn't matter what I did!" _Judeing continued to scramble for his last piece of clothing, as something was thrown at him, it was his pants as Chengshu sat up.

"Sheesh, you're hopeless, I was meaning to ask you this last night, but there is a party that is going down soon, something about the end of the war. Well anyway I was wondering if you liked to go, unless you taking your girlfriend somewhere." Despite what they just did, Chengshu still was treating Judeing was a kid.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later about it!" Fully clothed, Judeing headed towards the window as Chengshu cocked her eye.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked as the teen simply blinked.

"W-well, isn't this normal, since you know, we slept together and everything..." Chengshu sighed, she wasn't even in a relationship with anyone at the time. It's not like he needed to sneak around, no one was going to bust down the door wondering where he was.

"Just use the front door, sheesh, I can't believe I have to explain such a simple thing to you!" Chengshu was baffled by Judeing stupidity as the teen winced,

"O-okay, fine, I'll see you later alright, don't tell anyone!" Judeing wanted to keep what they did a secret, as Chengshu shrugged.

"Fine, fine, now hurry up before you make that little girl cry," Judeing didn't know how to feel about Chengshu calling his current girlfriend a little girl, but he probably didn't have a leg to stand on in term of what not to do to insult his girlfriend.

So Judeing left the house, feeling as if he made a mistake.

**Author note**

**I bet you think Judeing is a pretty awesome dude huh xD**

**The Gaang will probably show up a little later, if you guys want it.**

**Also, Judeing is 16 and Chengshu is 22.**


End file.
